


Road trip, Movies, and Cuddles

by PerculiarPen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Just like a lot of fluff, Post-Canon, Ruby is super gay and Yang is not helping, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just two gals watchin movies on a roadtrip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerculiarPen/pseuds/PerculiarPen
Summary: Ruby decides that her team needs a break after everything that's happened, so what's a better way to unwind than a road trip with her four best friends.Basically this is set after the events of Rwby in general, but imma say it's an AU where they defeat Salem and Grimm kinda just disappeared after that.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	Road trip, Movies, and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first fanfiction! I hope you all like it! Feedback is always welcomed! Now enjoy the fluff!!

“Road trip! Road trip! Road trip,” Ruby chanted excitedly from the sidewalk as Yang placed the last of their luggage into the trunk of the oddly spacious rental car.

It was rather early in the morning, to the point where the sun was barely peeking out from the mountains in the distance. The sky was painted with vibrant colors as the sun began to rise. Since it was spring both sisters chose to dress more casual for this trip.

Ruby had opted for jean shorts with a black t-shirt with white text that read ‘Normal Girl with Normal Knees’ and a red zip-up hoodie. Her hair was tied into a short ponytail, which had been pulled through the closure of her black and red baseball cap. She also wore her signature boots. As for her cape, it was packed mainly cause she couldn’t bear to leave it but didn’t want to wear it at the moment. So she packed it!

Yang, on the other hand, was wearing a yellow tank top along with a short brown lightweight jacket which had its sleeves rolled up to her elbows. The elder sister was also wearing jean short, however, hers had fashionable rips in them. As for footwear she too wore her own brown boots, the left one still had the purple sash tied around it. Her aviators rested on her face, despite the sun’s position.

“Yup,” the blonde said as she moved her bag into place. “Once Weiss and Blake show up we should be good to go…. I think.”

“Ah! I’m so excited,” Ruby squealed. After their last battle, team RWBY had decided to unwind a bit by traveling around to places they haven’t been. Sure, they had already traveled to most of Remnant’s major kingdoms and cities but that was mostly out of obligation. Now it would be as a tourist, seeing all the sites they could see. Ruby was ecstatic, on top of actually getting to take in the cities they visited she also didn’t have to fear for her life anymore! Score!

Out of the corner of her eye, the redhead spotted the last two members of her team. Weiss and Blake were chatting casually as they approached the car, both carrying their bags. The four of them agreed to meet in front of Vale, mainly for sentimental purposes. Ruby had stated that it was where their first adventure across Remnant began, so why shouldn’t the second one start there?

Blake had decided to wear a white and purple baseball tee with black pants. She wore some old white and purple sneakers that she had found while visiting her family home. Since the trip was more casual she had chosen to wear them whilst in the car.

Wiess’s choice of clothing, while still technically being casual, was a rather elegant white and light blue sundress with a ribbon tied around her waist. Around her neck was a silver chain necklace with a rose dangling from it. A long, soft light blue cardigan rested on Wiess’s shoulders and swayed with the dress as she approached. The sleeves of the cardigan only reached just the pale girl’s elbows which allowed her to show off her new silver bracelet with amethyst scattered throughout the band’s design. A golden ring with a fiery orange sphalerite gem sat comfortably around her index finger. The gem glittered beautifully as her hand swayed along with her walking motion. 

The redhead waved to the two girls with a huge smile stretched across her face, joy evident in her bright silver eyes. The black and white duo noticed Ruby’s spastic wave, which earned a gentle smile from Blake while Weiss just rolled her eyes with a small grin painted on her pale face.

“Hi guys,” Ruby called excitedly to her other two teammates. “How was the flight over?”

“Fine,” Blake responded as she handed Yang her luggage. “Though it was rather boring.”

“Don’t you always bring a book when traveling,” the blonde asked as she shoved the dark-haired girl’s bag into the trunk. Blake nodded and opened her mouth to respond but Weiss beat her to the punch, “She finished her book halfway through the trip and didn’t want to fish out another one from her bag.” Yang snickered at that as the cat Faunus blushed.

“In my defense, it was a really good book and I just couldn’t stop myself,” Blake stated as she crossed her arms. “I’m sure it was Blakey,” Yang said with a soft smile as she took Weiss’s bag from her.

“What about you Weiss,” Ruby asked with a huge smile. 

“It was uneventful, I mostly just listened to some podcasts on the way here,” the shorter girl explained. “Well, that's what I did, until Blake finished her book. We chatted for the rest of the flight.”

“Oh neat,” the redhead stated happily. “I’m glad you both made it here okay!”

“Me too,” Weiss confessed. “Thank you for arranging this Ruby.”

“Y-Yeah, don’t mention it,” the slightly taller girl mumbled as blush coated her cheeks. It was pretty obvious that Ruby had a major crush on her partner, after all, she was one of the prettiest girls the redhead had come in contact with. Weiss always had an air of dignity and elegance to her that Ruby found unbelievably mystifying. Even when they first met, Ruby knew that Weiss had been bred for success. Despite her power and wealth she always had this lonely look in her eyes, which she tried to mask with her icy exterior. And then Ruby came into her life and little by little the loneliness faded from her gorgeous pale turquoise eyes that glistened beautifully in the light and-

The thunk of the trunk closing pulled Ruby from her thoughts as Yang made her way to the driver’s seat. Blake hopped into the passenger’s seat before anyone else could take it, which left the red and white duo in the back. And after getting situated they were off.

Yang and Blake chatted quietly upfront about some news they heard from Menagerie. Ruby glanced over at Weiss who was currently watching the stores pass by the window. The redhead smiled softly as she watched the shorter girl, the sun was shimmering off of her alabaster hair perfectly. _Gods she was stunning_.

“So Weiss what’s with all the jewelry,” Yang asked.

“Oh. Well, it’s kind of embarrassing,” Weiss blushed.

“Ah, I’m sure it’s fine Weiss,” the blonde reassured.

“I suppose telling you all would be…... alright,” the white-haired girl agreed. “While I was at the Schnee Manor I felt very…..empty. I was isolated from the people who I cared most about, and who I felt were my real family. While in an Atlas jewelry store I became drawn to three very specific pieces.” Weiss smiled softly as she continued, “I bought them immediately and I secretly wore them to gatherings and other elite get-togethers, and I found myself feeling bolder than I had been before. I slowly realized that I had been associating the jewelry with you three, and while wearing them I felt as if the three of you were always with me. I know it’s kind of cheesy but I’m not sure I’d have been able to escape the Manor without them.”

The car fell silent as Weiss’s words hung in the air, but after a moment Blake spoke up, “thank you for sharing that with us Weiss, and I’m glad you’re safe with us now.”

“Yeah, and It’s honestly pretty flattering that you care so much about us,” Yang agreed with a large smile.

“Of course I care about you,” Weiss said with pride. “After all, meeting you all was the best thing to happen to me.”

“Aww Weiss,” Ruby exclaimed happily as she pulled Weiss into a hug. “That’s the sweetest thing you’ve ever said.”

“Ah! Ruby,” the shorter girl yelped in surprise but after a moment melted into the embrace, blush dusting her cheeks as a smile grew on her face. Yang snickered from the front seat as she watched the girls behind her hug. Blake smirked softly to herself while she fiddled with the radio.

“Gods, just watching you two is making my teeth rot,” the blonde joked with a huge grin on her face. Ruby’s eyes widened as she let go of Weiss who looked slightly disappointed by that.

“Yang,” the redhead shouted at her sister who simply chuckled in response. Ruby was seriously regretting her decision to tell Yang who her crush was. Now she’d be teasing her throughout the entire trip. Ugh.

“What do you wanna listen to Yang,” Blake asked in an attempt to distract the blonde.

“Huh? Oh. Uh,” Yang thought about the question for a second then said, “How bout some classic rock?”

Blake nodded softly as she selected a song, the music rolled out of the speakers as the intro began to play. The raven-haired girl gave the youngest of the four a soft smile then quickly began to converse with Yang, successfully distracting her from her younger sister. Ruby sighed in relief and glanced at Weiss who was currently on her scroll browsing her music. The youngest of their group knew that, while Weiss enjoyed certain rock bands, she’d much rather listen to podcasts or just quiet piano music when it came to longer trips. Ruby herself was in the mood to watch a movie since Yang and Blake were in their own little world upfront. She considered asking Weiss if she’d like to join her and, after a few minutes of Ruby anxiously debating with herself, she finally decided to do it.

Ruby took a deep breath in an attempt to try and calm her excited heart down before turning to the pale girl who was sitting a seat away from her. The redhead lightly tapped Weiss’s shoulder, and silently hoped that the shorter girl didn’t get upset at her for interrupting what she had been listening to. Weiss simply paused her music while pulling out her earbuds as she turned to Ruby. To the younger girl's relief, Weiss was completely calm. There was no annoyance or anger in her Alice blue eyes, just patience and a hint of curiosity.

“Yes Ruby,” the pale girl asked in a gentle voice.

“I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie with me,” Ruby asked with a hopeful smile only for her anxiety to kick in. “B-but if you don’t want to, that's fine, after all, you’d probably prefer your music, or was it a podcast? Wait that’s besides the point, what I meant is I don’t want you to feel as if you have to, cause you don’t and that’s totally cool with me, but I just-”

“Ruby,” Weiss interrupted as she placed a delicate hand on the slightly taller girl's shoulder. “I’d like to watch a movie with you.”

“Really? Cause if you don’t want to I-”

“I want to,” the shorter girl reaffirmed.

“Okay,” Ruby said happily, “I was thinking about watching something more relaxing since we’ve experienced enough excitement to last us a lifetime.” Weiss laughed softly at that as Ruby handed the pale girl her scroll and quickly began digging through her bag for her headphones. “But I’d like you to pick whatever looks the best to you while I get my headphones and split adapter,” Ruby explained.

“You’re a fan of animation I see,” Weiss commented as she scrolled through all of the films the younger of the two had on her device, most of which being either Disney or Ghibli productions. Ruby just responded with a soft giggle as she started to search more thoroughly. After a few moments of browsing Weiss had finally decided on a film. “This looks interesting,” she said as she tapped on a film to pull up the description.

“Which one,” Ruby asked as she paused her now frantic search. Weiss turned the screen to Ruby who immediately smiled at her partner's choice which happened to be _Whisper of the Heart_. “Oh that’s a good one! Nice pick Weiss!” The white-haired girl smiled softly as she prepared the film, pausing it after it loaded up. She glanced at Ruby who was still digging through her bag.

“What are you looking for Ruby,” she finally asked after a few moments.

“My headphones,” Ruby groaned. “I thought I put ‘em in here, but now that I think about it I might have put them in my suitcase.”

“Why not share with Weiss,” Blake suggested. Even if Ruby couldn’t see it she knew that the raven-haired girl was smirking.

“Yea,” Yang chimed in, “it’s not like it’ll take away the experience by sharing headphones instead of having separate ones.” Ruby groaned internally. Of course, they had started listening to her and Weiss’s conversation, she was definitely going to have to have a chat with Yang about all her teasing.

“They’re right,” the white-haired girl stated which caused Ruby to turn towards her in pure confusion.

“You’re okay with sharing headphones? What about background noise,” Ruby asked.

“I’m perfectly fine with sharing my earbuds with you dolt,” Weiss stated with a hint of annoyance in her voice. “If I were sharing them with a stranger then no, but you’re not a stranger Ruby Rose. You are my dear partner and friend, and I’d be delighted to share my earbuds with you.” Weiss patted the seat next to her, “now sit here and take the damn earbud.”

Ruby quickly moved to the seat next to Weiss and immediately bucked herself in again. She took the earbud delicately then slipped it into her ear, her eyes locked with Weiss who gave her a small approving nod before playing the movie. The shorter girl leaned into Ruby as the film began, a small smile curling on her soft lips as she nuzzled into the younger of the two. 

Meanwhile Ruby was screaming internally in pure happiness. Weiss was snuggling with her! She was watching a movie with her while snuggling! This was the best and Ruby silently hoped that this would never end. She loved feeling the warmth from Weiss’s body, she loved the way she smelled of vanilla and mint, she loved the way her eyes sparkled every time she watched the main character write her story. She loved Weiss. If only she could tell her that.

The movie came to an end way too soon for Ruby’s liking but, to her surprise, Weiss didn’t move off of her. Instead, she began to scroll through the other films, almost like she was trying to find another one. But that’s impossible, Weiss was probably just curious-

“What do you feel like watching next,” the shorter of the two asked, destroying Ruby’s theory in one fell swoop. “I was thinking either this one,” she said as she pulled up _Kiki’s Delivery service_. “Or this one also looks pretty good,” Weiss suggested as she pulled up _Howl's Moving Castle_. “But you should probably pick since I chose the first film.”

“Uh,” Ruby snapped out of her shock and took in both of the movies Weiss had picked out. Both were good, but Ruby honestly wanted to show Weiss her personal favorite. “Do you mind if I pick something else? I promise it’ll be good,” Ruby said in a worried tonne.

“Go ahead,” Weiss reassured as she looked up at the taller of the two.

“Alright, then,” Ruby scrolled through her movies and pulled up _Spirited Away_. She quickly started it and smiled as Weiss snuggled closer to Ruby.

Throughout the film, Ruby couldn’t help but notice the smaller girl glancing up at her every once in a while. She was kinda nervous now, maybe Weiss didn’t like the movie or maybe it was just too boring or scary or-

“Ruby?”

“Huh,” Ruby blinked as she was pulled from her thoughts. The first thing she noticed was that the film was paused, and Weiss was staring at her with a worried look on her face.

“Are you okay,” the white-haired girl asked with concern dripping from her voice.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Why,” Ruby asked softly.

“You had this distraught look so I was wondering if you were feeling alright. You’re not motion sick right,” Weiss asked in a similar tone to that of a troubled mother.

“Weiss I’m fine,” Ruby reassured her, “I guess I just got lost in thought for a moment.” She glanced at Weiss who was not less tense and asked, “do you like the movie so far?”

Weiss nodded happily, “Yes actually. Not what I was expecting but I gladly welcome it.”

“That’s good,” Ruby said in relief only to have the white-haired girl give her **the** look. Which basically meant that she was figured out.

“Is that what you were worried about? Me not liking the film?”

“Well, you kept glancing at me so I thought you might not have been enjoying your….self?” At the mention of Weiss glancing up at Ruby the shorter girl’s cheeks immediately turned pink as she stared at her partner timidly.

“You noticed that,” Weiss asked in a mumble.

“Yes,” Ruby stated in confusion.

“Was I making you uncomfortable,” Weiss asked.

“No, I was more confused on why you were doing it,” the redhead explained.

“Oh, I see. Well, I just-”

“Thought you looked soooooooo cute and really wanted to kiss you,” Yang interrupted.

“YANG XIAO LONG,” Weiss practically shrieked as her cheek became the same color as Ruby’s cloak. “Aren’t you supposed to be driving?”

“I can hear and drive at the same time Weiss, It’s not exactly hard,” Yang quipped smugly. Weiss growled softly as she buried her face in Ruby’s shoulder, which caused Ruby to blush.

“Why must you be so infuriating,” the shortest member of the team groaned.

“Maybe I’m infuriating or maybe you just can't handle all this,” Yang teased as she gestured to her body.

“Alright Yang, I think they’ve had enough of your teasing for today,” Blake said as she glanced up from her scroll.

“Aww Blake, come oooooooon, it’s too easy not to,” Yang whined to her girlfriend.

“Nope,” Blake stated while popping the ‘p’ which had become a habit that every member of team RWBY had picked up by this point. “Leave the two lovebirds alone.”

“Blake not you too,” Ruby grumbled as she subconsciously started to rub Weiss’s back comfortingly.

“Wow,” the cat faunus said as she took in what was happening in the back seat. “You’re right. It is too easy.”

“I know right!? They’re so sweet that I feel like I need to see my dentist after glancing at them for more than a few seconds,” Yang joked.

“Come on guys! Weiss doesn’t see me like that,” Ruby turned to her partner who gave her an odd look. “Right Weiss?”

“I never said that,” the white-haired girl mumbled as she seemed to be very interested in the floor of the car.

“I….What,” Ruby stated dumbfoundedly. She couldn’t have heard that right. Weiss should have just denied it, after all, she was straight……. _I think she’s straight_ Ruby thought, _then again she did have a weird obsession with Pyrrah for a while. But that was probably just admiration…. Or it could have totally been a crush_.

“Yo Weiss, you might wanna be more direct with this,” Yang suggested, which happened to break Ruby out of her spiral of ‘is Weiss straight’ thoughts.

“So you’re giving me permission,” Weiss asked.

“I guess,” Yang said in pure confusion. “Wait, what do you mean by-”

Before the blonde could finish her question Weiss had leaned into Ruby and gently pressed their lips together. Ruby was in shock as she felt Weiss’s soft and warm lips against her own, her heart was beating faster than the speed her semblance allowed her to go. After a few moments, she closed her eyes and melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Weiss’s waist. When they pulled away all the girls could do was stare at each other as smiles grew on their faces.

“SOOOO,” Yang yelped from the front, “that just happened.”

“You did say that she should be more direct,” Blake commented as her girlfriend huffed.

“I’m aware, but I meant, like, tell her not kiss her,” Yang argued.

“Either way, I think Ruby got the message Yang,” the feline faunus stated.

The black and yellow pair continued back and forth while Weiss and Ruby returned to their cuddling position from before. “So want to finish the movie,” the shorter of the two asked Ruby who nodded.

“Yeah I’d like that,” Ruby said then smirked, “but first I’d like another kiss.” Weiss rolled her eyes playfully but quickly turned to her partner. She tenderly placed a hand on Ruby’s cheek, rubbing it softly with her thumb before finally allowing their lips to meet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again, yes I did make Ruby a Ghibli buff but to be fair I thought it'd fit with her character! Aside from that I just wanted to say thanks for reading my story! I hope you liked it, and have an amazing day/night!!


End file.
